Chapter 2: The Frustration
by soraxkairilover13791
Summary: The title says it all
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 2: The Frustration**

Sora and Kairi slammed their front door's as they entered their houses. Kairi

Marched up the stairs angrily. Kairi's mom looked at Kairi halfway up the stairs in concern.

''Kairi, honey are you okay?'' Kairi's mom exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine mom! I just need some time alone '' Kairi said stuttering.

" Okay Kairi '' Kairi's mom sighed.

Kairi gets to her room and plops on her bed. Kairi sighs in anger thinking about the fight between her and Sora. Kairi's thoughts flash in her mind.

_-Thoughts-_

_Why do i even talk to him for? i hate him and i always will! he's just a stupid jerk with no consideration and All he does is talk bad about me! I fricking hate him! Why do we have to walk together to the bus and then come back together home! I HATE! HIM! does anyone ever notice?_

_-End of Thoughts-_

Kairi looks at her window. The window was open, then Kairi went to the window and closed it shut so Sora was no where to be seen.

-Sora's Point Of View-

Sora slammed the front door and ran upstairs. Sora's dad saw him and yelled…

"Sora! Whats going on with you?"Sora's dad yelled.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone" Sora said while slamming the door to his room.

Sora changed into his clothes to go to sleep. Sora went though the night sleeping with no worries.

-_BEEP BEEP BEEP-_

Sora got up and changed into a Blue Polo shirt with Dark Black pants over converse and went downstairs for breakfast. When Sora got to the bottom of the steps, Sora's mom greeted him.

" Good morning Sora " Sora's mom said putting the eggs onto his plate.

" Goodmorning" Sora mumbling.

" Sora is everything alright? You don't seem like it!" Sora's mom said angrily.

" I'm fine! '' Sora said getting the piece of bread that was left.

Sora's mom forgot about the conversation and moved on.

" Bye Sora! Have a good time at school" Sora's mom said as watching Sora flash out the door.

-Kairi's Point Of View_-_

Kairi sighed as her alarm clock burst out beeping and slapped it on the topKairi changed into a White Uniformed shirt with a Cacky shirt. Kairi ran down the stairs to see her mom greet her with a "Goodmorning". Kairi's mom smiled and looked at her concerned as Kairi looked rather mad.

"Goodmorning" Kairi said murmered.

" Kairi is everything okay between you and Sora?"Kairi's mom asked in concern.

"Everythings fine!" Kairi yelled.

" Okay well your pancakes are on the table" Kairi's mom said surprised at Kairi yelling.

" Thank you mom and I'm sorry for yelling at you, everythings fine" Kairi said faking a smile.

" Its okay dear and your welcome, now Sora will be here any minute…"Kairi's mom said when Kairi interrupted.

"I know mom.." Kairi mumbling.

-_Ding Dong!-_

Kairi got shocked hearing the sound of the doorbell not wanting to see Sora.

"Well bye Kairi!" Kairi's mom told Kairi.

" B-Bye" Kairi waving wanting to stay with her mom.

-Sora's Point Of View-

Sora kept talking to himself on the walk to Kairi's house. Sora wished he never was even taking her to the bus and walking her back home. He didn't even want to be her acquaintance. All he could do was think and do the same as usual.

-_Sora's Thoughts_-

_I never liked walking with her…Its probably why she always argues with me.. or because she's a girl with no GIRL qualities but whatever.. I HAVE to walk with her no matter what….._

_-End Of Thoughts-_

Sora rang the doorbell then came a Kairi with her head straight down without saying a "Hi" to Sora. Sora rolled his eyes and walked along. Then, Kairi finally put her head up and looked around to see the bus stop coming into view. Sora finally said…

"I wonder why YOU'RE the person that lives right next to me" Sora said rudely.

Then Kairi looked at Sora and said…

'' Well I wonder why I live next to a JERK'' Kairi said looking away in anger.

" Haha wow and you're the girl with no GIRL qualities" Sora said laughing.

" Why don't you just leave me alone already! I'm done with your jerk talk" Kairi said with her feelings hurt. Sora forwarded his eye brow's and whispered..

''Pathetic…" Sora whispered.

"What did you say?" Kairi said.

"Nothing" Sora said looking the other way.

While going into the bus, Kairi tripped on the bus step and Sora laughed. Sora then put his hand out to help her up but Kairi ignored and got up herself. Sora rolled his eyes at Kairi's response. As usual the bus was all crowded with people so they had to stand together.

" Wow Kairi, I was trying to help you" Sora said looking away.

" I don't care your still the jerk I know! And how do I know your not gonna trick me?" Kairi said crossing her arms.

"Well I'm not that much of a jerk ditz" Sora said looking away as usual.

" Whatever" Kairi said getting off the bus.

AN: ooh its getting good and its gonna get even better throughout the chapters! =) see ya on the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: The Frustration**

Sora and Kairi slammed their front door's as they entered their houses. Kairi

Marched up the stairs angrily. Kairi's mom looked at Kairi halfway up the stairs in concern.

''Kairi, honey are you okay?'' Kairi's mom exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine mom! I just need some time alone '' Kairi said stuttering.

" Okay Kairi '' Kairi's mom sighed.

Kairi gets to her room and plops on her bed. Kairi sighs in anger thinking about the fight between her and Sora. Kairi's thoughts flash in her mind.

_-Thoughts-_

_Why do i even talk to him for? i hate him and i always will! he's just a stupid jerk with no consideration and All he does is talk bad about me! I fricking hate him! Why do we have to walk together to the bus and then come back together home! I HATE! HIM! does anyone ever notice?_

_-End of Thoughts-_

Kairi looks at her window. The window was open, then Kairi went to the window and closed it shut so Sora was no where to be seen.

-Sora's Point Of View-

Sora slammed the front door and ran upstairs. Sora's dad saw him and yelled…

"Sora! Whats going on with you?"Sora's dad yelled.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone" Sora said while slamming the door to his room.

Sora changed into his clothes to go to sleep. Sora went though the night sleeping with no worries.

-_BEEP BEEP BEEP-_

Sora got up and changed into a Blue Polo shirt with Dark Black pants over converse and went downstairs for breakfast. When Sora got to the bottom of the steps, Sora's mom greeted him.

" Good morning Sora " Sora's mom said putting the eggs onto his plate.

" Goodmorning" Sora mumbling.

" Sora is everything alright? You don't seem like it!" Sora's mom said angrily.

" I'm fine! '' Sora said getting the piece of bread that was left.

Sora's mom forgot about the conversation and moved on.

" Bye Sora! Have a good time at school" Sora's mom said as watching Sora flash out the door.

-Kairi's Point Of View_-_

Kairi sighed as her alarm clock burst out beeping and slapped it on the topKairi changed into a White Uniformed shirt with a Cacky shirt. Kairi ran down the stairs to see her mom greet her with a "Goodmorning". Kairi's mom smiled and looked at her concerned as Kairi looked rather mad.

"Goodmorning" Kairi said murmered.

" Kairi is everything okay between you and Sora?"Kairi's mom asked in concern.

"Everythings fine!" Kairi yelled.

" Okay well your pancakes are on the table" Kairi's mom said surprised at Kairi yelling.

" Thank you mom and I'm sorry for yelling at you, everythings fine" Kairi said faking a smile.

" Its okay dear and your welcome, now Sora will be here any minute…"Kairi's mom said when Kairi interrupted.

"I know mom.." Kairi mumbling.

-_Ding Dong!-_

Kairi got shocked hearing the sound of the doorbell not wanting to see Sora.

"Well bye Kairi!" Kairi's mom told Kairi.

" B-Bye" Kairi waving wanting to stay with her mom.

-Sora's Point Of View-

Sora kept talking to himself on the walk to Kairi's house. Sora wished he never was even taking her to the bus and walking her back home. He didn't even want to be her acquaintance. All he could do was think and do the same as usual.

-_Sora's Thoughts_-

_I never liked walking with her…Its probably why she always argues with me.. or because she's a girl with no GIRL qualities but whatever.. I HAVE to walk with her no matter what….._

_-End Of Thoughts-_

Sora rang the doorbell then came a Kairi with her head straight down without saying a "Hi" to Sora. Sora rolled his eyes and walked along. Then, Kairi finally put her head up and looked around to see the bus stop coming into view. Sora finally said…

"I wonder why YOU'RE the person that lives right next to me" Sora said rudely.

Then Kairi looked at Sora and said…

'' Well I wonder why I live next to a JERK'' Kairi said looking away in anger.

" Haha wow and you're the girl with no GIRL qualities" Sora said laughing.

" Why don't you just leave me alone already! I'm done with your jerk talk" Kairi said with her feelings hurt. Sora forwarded his eye brow's and whispered..

''Pathetic…" Sora whispered.

"What did you say?" Kairi said.

"Nothing" Sora said looking the other way.

While going into the bus, Kairi tripped on the bus step and Sora laughed. Sora then put his hand out to help her up but Kairi ignored and got up herself. Sora rolled his eyes at Kairi's response. As usual the bus was all crowded with people so they had to stand together.

" Wow Kairi, I was trying to help you" Sora said looking away.

" I don't care your still the jerk I know! And how do I know your not gonna trick me?" Kairi said crossing her arms.

"Well I'm not that much of a jerk ditz" Sora said looking away as usual.

" Whatever" Kairi said getting off the bus.

AN: ooh its getting good and its gonna get even better throughout the chapters! =) see ya on the next chapter


End file.
